110114doirrubi
06:53 GA: Dina shuffles over to Rubi. "hey, its rubi, right?" 06:53 AC: Rubi is playing on what looks like a really advanced psp "Yup! Doir right?" 06:54 GA: "yeah, whats up, dude? whatcha playin there?" 06:54 AC: "Nothing special. Just emulator playing sonic." She puts it away "How can I help ya?" 06:55 GA: "sonic, eh?" Dina swishes her hair. "some have said i myself am a lot like the blue blur, with my luxurious spiky mane." 06:55 AC: Rubi giggles. "You should totally dye it blue and see if you can run faster!" 06:56 GA: "if only i had some blue dye... maybe sami has some blue paint." 06:57 GA: "yknow, ive had a lot of adventures with your mom! and your... other... parent, probably?" 06:58 AC: "Tlaloc? every time i ask about him... he...kinda sounds like he came off as a dick or something" 06:58 GA: "well y- i mean, well, sometimes he was a bit mean, but uh, i assure you, he was a... totally... respectable... and honorable parent, and im sure he'd be proud of you if he were still alive." 06:59 AC: Rubi shrugs "honestly we didnt talk much... i didnt talk to my mother a lot either though... Cookie was my real guardian!" 07:00 GA: "cookie? i dont... really know who that is." 07:01 AC: "Butler. he's kinda fast and strong... and his mustache was pointed like this" she puts her fingers to her face like his mustache 07:01 GA: "oh! wait, you had butlerguy too?" 07:01 GA: "how does that... even work?" 07:02 GA: "beau had a butler, he really liked coffee, he must have somehow... been in both universes?" 07:03 AC: "Well its not impossible that certain people were alive in both universes." 07:04 GA: "actually, because of the butterfly effect, it *is* impossible." 07:04 GA: "but, yeah, probably just the same guy was born in both universes." 07:04 AC: "What if he was the really the same guy in both universes... how radical would that be?" 07:05 GA: "pretty radical. maybe ill ask libby whats goin on there later." 07:05 GA: "i think he might still be alive somewhere on our worlds." 07:06 GA: "haha, itd be pretty weird if they met up." 07:07 GA: "i could have met up with my alternate universe self but apparently i died." 07:08 AC: "Yeah i heard that... also my mother died as well... but shes a sprite so shes... kind of alive? then i have like an alternate past mother who is actually a father?... damn the laws of the universe!" 07:09 GA: "yeah, there was an alternate timeline self brought back and he's exactly the same except a dude. we're still besties, but best bros insteada best hos." 07:12 AC: Rubi scratches her head "well ok then... OH SPEAKING OF ALTERNATE UNIVERSES sami told me you knew how to hack the game!" 07:12 GA: "oh, yeah! i have a hack that lets me enter stuff and edit their character sheets." 07:13 GA: "i also have a pen that makes me omniscient!" 07:15 AC: Rubi takes her glasses off 07:15 AC: "Woah! what kind of pen is that?" 07:15 AC: "also can you edit mine? i have a bit of a debt problem on mine" 07:16 GA: "its a special pen i bought at a store, and sure, maybe when we're not in such a dangerous place." 07:17 AC: "Oh sure thing that would be great... so how do you hack the game anyway?" 07:18 GA: "uh, i backdoor in" 07:18 AC: "backdoor in?" 07:18 GA: "uhhhh" 07:18 GA: "i cant really explain it" 07:18 AC: Rubi facepalms 07:19 GA: "what, its like using your powers, cant explain it to someone who cant do it" 07:20 AC: "Oh i can use mine! sometimes! I healed 2 of our teammates..." 07:20 GA: "oh, good job! whats your classpect?" 07:20 AC: "Sylph of life!" 07:21 GA: "you should join the coven! and talk to kate." 07:21 AC: "Coven?" 07:21 GA: "yeah, its sami, maenam, seriad, and kate, and maybe meouet?" 07:21 GA: "theyre witches and sylphs." 07:21 AC: "...would that work?" 07:21 GA: "i dunno. its not like an official game thing, its just a little club they made." 07:22 GA: "hey, whats your handle?" 07:23 AC: "Oh... drat... well i might ask then!... my handle is automatedContraption" 07:23 GA: "by the way, do you know how alchemy works?" 07:24 AC: "Not exactly..." 07:24 GA: "right, right. well, you should know anyway..." 07:24 GA: Dina explains alchemy in great detail. 07:25 AC: Rubi jots down some notes onto her phone 07:28 GA: "oh, and while im giving away free knowledge-" Dina pulls out a paper copy of Null's Fanfiction About Beau And Sami. 07:29 AC: Rubi looks at her notes then pockets her phone again... then looks at the fanfic 07:29 GA: "here you go, null wrote it and i made a special paper copy for just this moment" 07:29 AC: Then she looks at doir... 07:29 AC: Then back at the book 07:29 GA: (( https://docs.google.com/document/d/1XEpqL15W-0So_Ga8BwkySNIfVgIUM5Mb8mIVbYBlmdY/edit )) 07:30 AC: "...BAHAHAHA... whos null and they're gonna get a high five from me" 07:31 GA: "uh, null is a dead troll from five years ago, vyllen and erisios mom" 07:31 GA: "dont bring her up around sami. sami will cry." 07:31 AC: "Oh... we'll I wont don't worry... still... this is awesome ill be sure to read it thoroughly..." 07:33 GA: "yeah you... uh, like this more than i expected. i was like, 'hahah, im totally gonna make her go whoaaa wtf man' but youre just rockin this chill yo" 07:35 AC: "I've just witnessed 2 civilizations die, my mother's dead carcass, and consequent promotion to queendom... i've lost all reason to be surprised anymore... still i'm mostly joking about the book. still gonna read it for a good laugh" 07:36 GA: "hahah, already traumatized! youll go far here, kid." 07:37 GA: "ive watched my best friend be smashed to a pulp, was de-throated by an umbrella wielding sociopath, killed myself, and watched most of my friends be picked off one by one! youre at a great start!" 07:38 AC: "Well there could be worse ways to view this game. lets face it if i suddenly crawled into a corner and became a scared mouse i'd just likely die. might as well do it with gusto!" 07:38 GA: "hahahahah, thats the attitude, girl! i like you, you're my new friend." 07:39 AC: "all right more friends that aren't butts!" She puts a hand up for a high five 07:40 GA: She high fives that sucker with her own gusto. "aw ye, with this high five it is officially official" 07:43 AC: "Woo!" she looks at the others then back to doir "So you got something of mind right? Can you do mind tricks?" 07:44 GA: "im a page of mind, missy. that means, after i god tiered, i was able to do everything with mind!" 07:45 GA: "but i cant do it right now because fog! ahahah." 07:46 AC: "aww... man i hope it goes away soon. what'd you guys get from this place last year?" 07:47 GA: "uh, well, last year we were on the ark, only four years into our journey, and we've never been here before. or seen this fog before." 07:47 GA: "but its definitely the halloween special episode, probably." 07:47 GA: "the christmas special was great. we killed santa." 07:48 AC: "Oh lovely... wait did you keep his hat?" 07:48 AC: "You get instant charisma for it i bet!" 07:48 GA: "no, rilset took the corpse and ate it. but we stole his sleigh!" 07:49 GA: "buuut aura had it, and we uh. left her behind. i think." 07:49 GA: "not even really sure what happened to her, to be honest." 07:50 AC: "left behind?" 07:51 GA: "well, lemme recount what happened... so we left beaus ruined house, the two of us tangoed to get into a dump where i got some pie and sang war what is it good for, then nate went crazy, then we moved onto the palace, and ruined the queens pool... and then we went into the tunnels, and forgot her in the palace." 07:52 GA: "and she died." 07:53 AC: "maaan... thats rough..." 07:54 GA: "yeah, and then we found an echo of her with her eyes ripped out!" 07:54 GA: "who distintegrated in nate's loving arms." 07:54 GA: "heheheh, and then i stole nate for myself." 07:56 AC: "awesome... i bet aura was pretty cool then..." 07:57 GA: "yeah... rip in peace..." 08:00 GA: She tears up a bit. "we were such good friends. she had so much potential." 08:01 AC: Rubi sighs... "Wish I couldve been of some help... since ya know... healing!" 08:02 GA: "well, you can do a lot more than heal! as a sylph, you can... i dunno, i guess manipulate your aspect, like kate does, and healing may be a big part, but you can do lots of stuff!" 08:02 GA: "maybe create life!" 08:04 AC: "Hmm... I can manipulate life? So... could i take life from a rabbit and put it into a chair?" 08:04 GA: "nah, that sounds more like thief, or rogue." 08:04 GA: "you could probably just give the chair life" 08:05 GA: "or turn the rabbit into a living chair!" 08:05 AC: "This game doesnt have the law of equivelant exchange?" 08:05 GA: "hahah, nah. nothing makes any kind of reasonable sense here. i dont even think entropy is a thing." 08:06 AC: Rubi claps her hands "This game got so much better!" 08:06 AC: "hehehe" 08:06 GA: "hmmm... i wonder if you could revive people..." 08:07 AC: "One way to find out. find me a body sometime!" 08:07 GA: "i know aura managed it once, as a thief, but she lost a life in doing so. but you... might be able to revive your momdad!" 08:08 AC: "oooo... i don't know if i'd want to test it on herhim first. 08:08 AC: "This could go badly... like soulless zombie bad... and then i have to kill my momdad 08:09 GA: "well, you could just kill an np- er, a consort, and try. you might have to god tier- well, definitely, youd definitely have to god tier first before being able to revive beau." 08:10 AC: "...i'm not killing an innocent... but if i can god tier quick enough it'd likely be benificial for everyone" 08:10 GA: "if you want to god tier, you have to kill yourself, though" 08:11 GA: "or get someone else to kill you! i killed beau for her god tier resurrection!" 08:11 AC: "Well if im guaranteed to come back whats lost?" 08:11 GA: "oh, no, you have to get your life to +5." 08:12 GA: "i dunno, some people are scared or something" 08:12 GA: "i made a pun when i did it, and i was just killing myself in a random place with a one third chance of it really working" 08:13 GA: She leans against a wall coolly. "im pretty hardcore." 08:13 AC: "aww man... i'd have to think it up then... like... something crappy from an 80s action movie" 08:14 AC: "Are you now?" She pokes Doir 08:14 GA: "i dont mean to brag, but ive done quite a few feats that no person of average levels of will could do." 08:15 GA: She pokes Rubi back. "and a lot of things that evil knevil would commend me for." 08:15 AC: "Did you now? idk pretty softcore there. Did you punch someone through a wall yet?" 08:16 GA: "no, but ive set multiple people on fire and watched them burn to death! and they were my former friends!" 08:17 AC: "...thats... wow why'd you do that then?" 08:17 GA: She shrugs. "i dunno, to solve a puzzle? they *were* brainwashed, and one did put a sword in my face." 08:18 AC: "Well i guess you were in the right then" 08:18 GA: "the brainwashed sami didnt really do anything to provoke it, though she did fight back. and was an animatronic." 08:21 AC: "Aww... were they really lifelike though?" 08:21 GA: "they looked pretty much the same, though they ticked weirdly. and jossik was attacking." 08:24 AC: "mmm. ok then..." 08:25 GA: "yeah i dont think you should assess my morals youre not gonna like much of what you find" 08:28 AC: "We'll its not like this game wont test you in weird ways..." 08:28 GA: "this game is basically madoka magica but less focused on sparkles" 08:30 AC: "I will be completely honest i never watched slash read that series" 08:30 GA: "okay, basically, it started out like a light magical girl show, and then it got really dark and everything was super fucked up" 08:32 AC: "Wish it was more mecha" 08:32 GA: "i think null had robot eyes... and i could probably build a robot, i have high computers. i think thats how that works." 08:32 GA: "maybe building the robot would be governed by crafts? id have to work with sami." 08:35 AC: "Uhh I make stuff... 08:36 AC: Rubi shows off her sheet to Doir 08:36 GA: "cool!" 08:37 AC: "I'm still laughing about Drive though... i've never drove a car before" 08:37 GA: "oh, i drove a car once. i also made a car into a device that would destroy all of existence." 08:37 GA: "youve got pretty nice stats, though." 08:39 GA: "cool robot stunts. i guess you really like robots?" 08:39 GA: "and i see your massive debt... we'll fix that later." 08:41 AC: "Thanks I made them by myself! and...yeah... you can blame a shady guy for that" 08:41 GA: "pfft, whatd you do, hand someone your character sheet?" 08:42 GA: "by the way, stop doing that." Dina gives it back. 08:42 GA: "pretty reckless behavior." 08:42 AC: Rubi pockets it or whatever happens "Wasn't my fault... i've never played a tabletop game like that... also i didnt want to but the puppies were soooo cute~ 08:43 GA: "pfffffft. i eat puppies for breakfast." 08:43 AC: "...don't eat these puppies... i think they're intelligent" 08:44 GA: "well, everything ive eaten for the past five years has been fake, or something, but dont tell me how to live my life" 08:45 AC: Rubi uncapchalogs a salmonwich 08:45 AC: "Salmonwich?" 08:46 GA: "sure!" 08:46 AC: Hands the salmonwich 08:47 GA: "thanks, i havent eaten in like two hours, and im not prepared for that kind of thing." 08:47 GA: "what do you think of this place?" 08:55 AC: "this place as in this plaaace or what?" 08:56 AC: "or the game?" 08:56 GA: "no, this place. like with the fog." 08:58 AC: "oh. whatever i haven't used my powers enough to feel like im displaced yet. miss flying though..." 08:59 GA: "me too. since im a god, i can fly anywhere, so i got used to it, and honestly im not digging it here" 08:59 GA: "its pretty cool, though" 09:00 GA: "like with the hand apples and scary doorknockers, i like the little touches the ghost has put on" 09:01 AC: "hehe im waiting for one of us to absolutely flip out" 09:03 GA: "hmm, im betting itll be... mahtah. or miloko." 09:03 GA: "i dont really know them that well but they both seemed pretty scared." 09:03 AC: "Milly will be ok as long as shes around me" 09:03 AC: She beams a smile 09:04 GA: "oh, are you two dating?" 09:05 AC: Rubi snickers... nope she cant hold it "bwahahaha... no i'm her half sister slash moirail... vyllen's my mate" 09:05 GA: "ohhhh im vyllens adoptive father! nice to meet you, daughter in law?" 09:06 GA: "what does vyllen look like?" 09:08 AC: "well were not married or anything...he's the little guy with poofy hair" 09:09 GA: "ohhh! okay, cool." 09:11 AC: "yeah he's quite good at computers too... he can do some sort of mental computer control thing" 09:12 GA: "i heard! computers werent originally my thing, to be honest, and i only levelled it up so that id have more use for the hack. but i guess that could be like a father son bonding thing." 09:15 AC: "He's just pretty cool you'll like him" 09:16 GA: "i already do! man, i was worried about meeting you kiddies, but youre all just so awesome." 09:17 GA: "well, most of you. someone hit me with a broom earlier." 09:18 AC: "Oh acenia... don't worry about her" 09:18 AC: "She's usually pretty level headed" 09:19 GA: "i think she was just protecting erisio anyway. thats really nice of her!" 09:19 GA: "nevermind, everyone is great." 09:21 AC: "there ya go... hehe 09:22 AC: "anyway i need to beat this level on sonic wanna help?" 09:22 GA: Dina finishes the late of her salmonwich. "sure!" 09:23 AC: And so they game. 09:23 GA: fade 2 blapck